DE 31 31 138 A1 shows a transmission, in which a plurality of planetary gear sets is provided between a transmission input and a transmission output. According to a variant of DE 31 31 138 A1 depicted in FIG. 1, two planetary gear sets are combined to form one main gear set, wherein the one planetary gear set is configured as a negative or minus planetary gear set and the other planetary gear set is configured as a positive or plus planetary gear set, and planetary gears of the minus planetary gear set and radially inner planetary gears of the plus planetary gear set are formed by stepped planetary gears. Eight shift elements are further provided, via the paired selective actuation of which the main gear set and two further planetary gear sets can be coupled to one another to define a variety of gears between the transmission input and the transmission output. In total, six forward gears and one reverse gear can be shifted between the transmission input and the transmission output.